Working on an automobile or pickup truck engine is fatiguing because the mechanic must bend over the engine compartment for long periods of time. This cramped position produces back pains and reduces the efficiency of engine repair work.
While the art includes scooter boards and the like for supporting a mechanic beneath an automobile, such devices are not useful when the mechanic must reach through the top of the engine compartment.
Furthermore, since automobiles have various sizes, the height of the engine compartment may vary from vehicle to vehicle. Thus, a mechanic may be required to find a new comfortable position each time he works on a different vehicle. Still further, there are many times in which the mechanic must be located at various locations with respect to the engine so he can work on different elements in the engine. For example, the mechanic may be required to work on one element located near the front of the engine compartment and then work on another element located near the rear of the engine compartment. The mechanic should be free to move about the engine compartment with relative ease and alacrity in order to efficiently carry out a repair job.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that supports a mechanic in a stable horizontal position above an automotive vehicle engine compartment and which can be adjusted in at least a vertical plane and a horizontal plane.